1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices to aid in analyzing the swing or stroke associated with certain athletic activities. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sensor-based system to detect the path and orientation of the component swung, and a computer system to analyze the data obtained from the sensing system. Still more particularly, the present invention is well suited to the analysis of the swing of a golf club but is not limited thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many ways for participants in athletic activities to improve their skills in order to improve performance. One obvious way is to practice the skills and strategies associated with the particular activity. In addition, there exist devices and systems that a sport participant can use to make critical evaluations of the techniques and mechanics associated with the particular sport. For example, football and baseball players can review videotapes of their efforts during the course of a game or practice. Based on flaws detected during the review, the participant can adjust mechanics and/or strategies. However, in certain athletic activities, particularly those involving the use of an implement moving at a high rate of speed, it can be difficult to assess accurately any flaws in the effort Such activities include, but are not limited to, tennis, baseball (bat swinging), ice hockey, field hockey, lacrosse, and golf.
In the sport of golf in particular, there have been a number of advances in golf club swing analysis. Initially, an individual mentor or coach would observe a player swing a club to hit a ball and then critique the swing. While a skilled observer can detect flaws in a swing, the human eye may not be able to make an assessment that is complete and completely correct. Moreover, the expense associated with a personal coach can be prohibitive for many participants. Given the wide popularity of golf, there are many individuals unable to take advantage of the expertise of a skilled swing observer. Therefore, when the portable video camera became commonly available, it provided a convenient method for local golf course professionals and other golf teachers to observe more players"" swings more critically. Further, it enabled individual players to record and assess their own swing. However, as with observation by a skilled teacher, it is difficult for an individual to analyze completely and completely accurately the flaws in his or her own swing. Additionally, even skilled observers cannot assess a swing completely based on videotape.
More recently, systems have been described to aid in the analysis of a golf swing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,639 issued to Bouton describes a golf club swing sensing system and a method of playing a simulated golf game. In particular, Bouton provides a mat with a plurality of photodetectors used to record the passage of a reflector applied to the golf club head. The output of the detectors is transmitted to a computer system that produces a video representation of the swing. Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,298 issued to Lindsay describes a swing analyzer that includes a magnet set applied to a club head and an inductive array positioned in the vicinity of the club head path. As the magnets pass over (or do not pass over) the inductive array, electrical signals are or are not transmitted to an analyzer. The signal set is then converted into an indication of swing path and that detected path is compared to an idealized path. The user is then informed about swing deviation and can work to adjust the swing.
While the prior systems appear to improve upon the relatively inaccurate method of swing analysis by videotape, they provide information on a limited number of swing parameters. As a result, these devices fail to provide a complete assessment of the golf swing. In particular, the prior systems do not completely assess the orientation of the club head at the point of impact.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a swing analysis system that was able to assess a large number of swing or club head parameters.
The above-mentioned need is met by the present invention, which provides a swing analysis system comprising a housing having an upper surface and a ball support mounted to the upper surface. A first array of optical sensors is mounted in the upper surface on a first side of the ball support, and a second array of optical sensors is mounted in the upper surface on a second side of the ball support, opposite the first array of sensors. A third array of optical sensors in mounted in the upper surface, with the sensors positioned around the ball support. A controller is coupled to each sensor of the three arrays of sensors for receiving output signals therefrom. The controller monitors the output signals for change in state events and creates data files containing a sequence of events with associated timestamps. A computer is connected to the controller for receiving the data files. The computer is programmed to use the data files to calculate swing path angle, club head speed, club head angle, club head lateral alignment with respect to the ball support, and club head height of an implement swung over the housing. The system can also be provided with at least one tower attached to a side of the housing and extending above the upper surface. The tower includes additional sensors that are used by the computer to calculate club head loft angle. The computer can also calculate an effective club head speed from the measured values of club head speed, swing path angle, club head lateral alignment and club head angle.
The present invention and its advantages over the prior art will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings.